


Never Alone

by YukiRoseWrites



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Loneliness, One Shot, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRoseWrites/pseuds/YukiRoseWrites
Summary: Ryou had just left his Father, the remaining family member he had, and was alone. He was sad, and then met a certain spirit who would change his life forever.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Kudos: 9





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little one-shot!

Ryou sighed, tears falling softly down his cheeks. He missed his family. His Mother, sister, Father... He wanted to hug one of them again. He missed being around them, he missed their voices... He hated being alone. He had been alone for so long... He even wished for a friend once when he was younger, in the sandbox. 

Ryou curled up in his chair at his desk. He had found this place a bit ago, it was an abandoned cabin. He wrapped his arms around his legs, laying his tear streaked face on his knees. He closed his eyes, sobbing softly. I... Don't want to be alone anymore. I want a friend... 

"You aren't alone." A voice said. 

He opened his eyes a crack. Who was that? "I'm... I'm not?" He said aloud. "No. I will be here for as long as you need me. I can be there more also if you want. You want a hug, do you not?" The voice said. Ryou nodded. "Then say it." The voice said. "I want you here, I want you to be my friend and I want a hug." Ryou whispered. He suddenly felt arms around him. 

He cried softly, his loneliness going away a bit. "There there. You'll be okay. Your never alone, not while I'm here." Said a soft voice in his ear. Ryou smiled, leaning into the hug. "What's your name?" He asked. 

"My name is Bakura."

Ryou smiled, not knowing his life would change forever after that moment. 


End file.
